1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pallet structure, and more particularly to a paper pallet structure.
2. Related Art
Pallets are very common auxiliary tools in cargo transportation. A conventional pallet is formed by combining a plurality of interlaced wood strips together, the top of which is a mounting face for the placement of goods, and there are foot pieces below the mounting face to elevate the mounting face for preventing stored goods, which are too close to the ground, from being damped, and allowing the forks of a fork lift to reach into the bottom of the pallet directly to lift each whole pallet and stack them at a proper position directly and conveniently during transport; for example, stacking them in a storage area of a warehouse after removing them from a cargo container.
However, the weight of a conventional wood-made pallet is considerable; it is labor-consuming during transport, such that pallets are now available on the market made from many other materials other than wood, such as plastics or light metal. Recently however, owing to environmental demands, paper pallets have appeared in the market; paper pallets are made mainly from recycled paper; they are lighter, can be recycled, and conform to environmental demands. Furthermore, their production costs are lower in comparison with pallets made from other materials
However, general paper pallets must be made individually by hand; their lifespan is shorter and their strength is lower, leading to a limited mounting weight. As a result, paper pallets generally have a rather complex structure incapable of continuous manufacturing and mass production while maintaining a certain degree of quality, such that paper pallet designs with a simple structure and a good bearing capacity seldom appear in the market.